bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yorokobi Keshin
This article, Yorokobi Kenshin, is the property of BraveHeart70. ' '''Yorokbi Keshin '(喜びの化身, Eng. Lit: "Joy Incarnate") is a rouge Shinigami. He, unlike his brother, enjoys life and all of its adventures and kicks. He was once a Shinigami third seat until he exiled himself for unknown reasons. Appearance Despite having a more than seasoned age, Yorokobi doesn't seemed to have aged passed his late teens or early twenties. He has red hair, gold eyes, and a smile that could warm the heart of even the coldest individual. He normally wears a loose-fitting Shihakushō that resemble a samurai's garments with a light violet hakama that is tied to his waist by a obi of a darker tone and a kosode that is beige in color. The kosode he wears is opened slightly to reveal a toned torso. His abdomen is tightly wrapped in white spirit bandages and has large X-shaped scar on it, a scar that Yorokobi doesn't talk about. On top of his attire he wears a dark violet haori that is highly decorated. On the edges of his hakama is a golden dragon and on the front on his shoulder are two large circles surround by a number of identical, yet much smaller shapes. He wears it draped across his shoulders with two cloth straps connecting to it. However, rather than this rather complex choice of clothing, Yorokobi dresses simply, wearing a plain men's kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. In the anime series, Kenshin's kimono is almost always a soft red like burgundy, but in the manga, he alternates between this, a bolder red, purple and deep blue. His sakabatō is worn under his obi at his left hip in a black, steel saya. Personality Soft-spoken, serene and humble, Yorokobi's usual demeanor suits his effeminate appearance perfectly. Yorokobi rarely ever loses since of peace and is always the voice of reason among the group. In fact, Yorokobi accepts authority, and is both loyal and devoted. His own brother stated that if it where not for his gentleness, he would be an emotionless shell. Furthermore Yorokobi is courageous, being the source of strength for both himself and his brother in the past. He never backs down from a challenge and is incredibly brave, boarder lining reckless. This is especially true when it comes to his friends and his brother, as he usually forgets all reason and becomes incredibly short sighted. When it comes to his brother, Yorokobi is generally caring, affectionate, and optimistic. He is usually the leader of the two. Yorokobi is always willing to forgive Mitsuo of his wrong doings, no matter what they are. He is generally protective of his younger sibling, being ready to protect him at any time. However, there is a side to Yorokobi that enjoys the art of combat. When someone interest him, he immediately decides to test out their abilities in battle. He has a tendency to get to indulged into a fight he's in. Normally, not realizing when it's gone to far. History Powers and Abilities 'Immense Spiritual Power: ' '''Enhanced Physical Abilities: Hakuda Mastery: Kidō Expertise: Hohō Master: Master of the Sword Master Swordsman: Zanpakutō Genzai (現在, Current) is the name of Yorokobi's zanpakutō. It is rather bland in appearance, baring no special markings and being identical to that of an ordinary katana with a circular guard and brown handle. *'Shikai:' Genzai's release command is "Flow", upon said command, Genzai will shine with a multitude of different colors and reshape into a nōdachi with a brown and gold handle and bronze tsubasa guard. Shikai Special Ability: 'Genzai's ability is true to his name. "''Current", it is a Wind-Type Zanpakutō. This means that Genzai has the innate ability to manipulate and control the air and wind around it. He can manipulate air molecules to create winds of any strength, including tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs. He is able to generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. This ability truly makes Yorokobi a dangerous opponent as he is in possession of the oldest and most powerful Wind-Type Zanpakutō in Soul Society's history, something that is greatly surprising to other Shinigami. He is incredibly in tune with his zanpakutō, as he has the ability to use the air to a limited extent even without his zanpakutō released. * '''Bankai: Genzai nō kami (現在の神,'' Divine Current''): 'To initiate Bankai, Yorokobi holds his zanpakutō out towards his opponent in a reverse grip, with the blade pointing south towards the ground. He then proclaims the mandatory command, once he does this, his entire form is engulfed in a shroud of highly pressurized air. The release unleashes an incredibly potent vacuum, which siphons the air molecules out of the atmosphere at an alarming rate. This vacuum will continue to siphon Yorokobi's lungs of air, and they will be unable to inhale anymore since the air is being sucked in at such a fast pace. However, this effects only those who are below Yorokobi's level of power, which is why he only release it under two conditions: The first would be if he considers the opponent worthy of immediate release, or the second being if he decides that he wants to end a battle quickly, his opponent and rival Kodokuna Okami has met both of these requirements. While in Bankai, Yorokobi's appearance changes mildly. His kimono is now a deep and rich hue, he also dons a new white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. On his wrist are two black arm-guards that cover his forearms, and around his neck is a vivid light purple scarf. His zanpakutō becoms a pair of silver nōdachi. Finally, his hair is a much more bright red and abundant, so much so that Genzai himself created a hair piece to keep it all together. 'Bankai Special Abilities: '''In Bankai, Yorokobi's control over the wind transcends. He no longer simply "''guides" nor "manipulates" the wind currents. Instead, he becomes the wind itself. This means that his connection with the element of air is no longer a master and weapon type relationship, instead it is a melding of their power. An intimate and pure relationship. This union mimics the relationship Yorokobi shares with Genzai. This allows Yorokobi to insert himself into his surroundings, initially becoming one with the air. This allows Yorokobi a far more vast array of abilities than simply guiding air currents. He can change the atmosphere and temperature of the air with relative ease. For example, Yorokobi can rapidly cool the air in a large area and then manipulate that air. The air is significantly colder, making it able to freeze and blow away targets or to heat the air around themselves and manipulate it in an array of ways, they could fly with jets of hot air, and with practice, make a field of convection to incinerate projectiles and incoming enemies. He can also create and manipulate supernaturally powerful winds that are able to cause disproportional amounts of damage. These abilities use all of the capabilities of wind manipulation that Yorokobi uses regularly but on a more powerful and supernatural like. Dark wind doesn't just blow away, it suffocates all things and can even turn normal air into vacuum. *'Power Augmentation: '''While in Bankai, Yorokobi's overall physical and spiritual abilities increase exponentially. While the full extent is unknown, as any opponent other than Gekkō has even been considered to be worthy of Genzai's full power. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power: 'The spiritual power Yorokobi obtains while in Bankai is exceedingly incredible. His very spiritual presence is melded into the air itself, giving of a constant empathetic wave of omnipresence to both his friends and his foes. His reiatsu is not crushing, but suffocating. It is constantly siphoning the air away from his opponents, making it incredibly difficult for them to breath. His spiritual energy does not give off any hue when exerted, rather, it causes the wind within the vicinity of Yorokobi's spiritual influence to speed up increasingly. His very form is engulfed in a sphere of air. *'Enhanced Physical Strength and Resilience: 'While his form is surely not the most intimidating, his physical strength and durability are surprisingly great. This is due to the fact that while his spiritual essence is melded into the air, his spiritual energy is compressed into his form and blade. His strength is great enough to stop numerous blows with relative ease from an enraged Kodokuna, a being who transferred all of their spiritual energy into raw physical aptitude. His durability has also greatly leaped forward, due to all of his energy being compressed into such a small form. *'Immense Speed: ' Yorokobi takes all the power of his Bankai, compresses it into a small, condensed form, and uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed enhances his Shunpō prowess, allowing him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. Also, due to becoming one with one of, if not the swiftest elements, Yorokobi's speed becomes downright insane, normally being confused with instantaneous teleportation. He can be seen in numerous places an at the same time appear to have ever moved at all. Other than his spiritual power, Yorokobi's speed is the most increased of all his Bankai's abilities. *'Void Manipulation: '''By far Yorokobi's most deadly ability while in Bankai. This ability lies within the dark corners of Genzai's soul; taking away another being's life force through suffocation. Yorokobi can manipulate vacuum, the atmospheric region devoid of physical matter and energy. Since air molecules exist within what would be an otherwise empty space, the user can twist the region of vacuum to manipulate air, creating tornadoes, hurricanes, or reject air to create vacuums and air blasts. This also grants Yorokobi a defense against Kidō techniques and other Reijutsu, as they require atmospheric air as a medium to function. This ability is something that Yorokobi rarely ever uses unless he has no other choice, as it conflicts with his very nature of preserving life and not taking it away. Trivia Yorokobi Keshin's main theme is ''"Rooftops" '' by Lostprophets. Yorokobi may very well take Gekko's place as the main protagonist. However, the author has yet to decide on it. Category:BraveHeart70